


Hey There Izaya

by Sedentary_Wordsmith



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Shizuo's singing voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedentary_Wordsmith/pseuds/Sedentary_Wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there, Izaya, you stand still and let me hit you. Nine long years of this and I'm so done, and you're still causing chaos like you do. No one quite angers me like you, you know it's true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Izaya

**Author's Note:**

> I know some lines are a bit rougher than others; please ignore them. This song’s rhythm is weird sometimes. (/excuses)  
> No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the song “Hey There Delilah” by the Plain White T’s.

Hey there, Izaya, you stand still and let me hit you.  
Nine long years of this and I’m so done  
And you’re still causing chaos like you do.  
No one quite angers me like you, you know it’s true.  
  
Hey there, Izaya, I’ve told you to keep your distance.  
Stay the hell out of 'Bukuro—I’ll find you if you don’t listen.  
Drop that grin. Listen to my voice, I’ll count to ten,  
Then bash it in.  
  
Ohh it’s what you do to me  
Ohh Izaya you’re a flea  
Ohh you are such a creep  
Ohh Izaya you’re a flea  
Such a freakin’ flea  
  
Hey there, Izaya, I know you enjoy the chase  
But just believe me, flea, someday I’ll catch  
And beat your freakin’ face.  
I’ll have it good. I’ll have the peace I know I would.  
We understood?  
  
Hey there, Izaya, I’ve got so much pent-up rage.  
If every street sign that I threw at you  
Would take your breath away, I’d throw them all.  
Vending machines from the sky fall.  
I’d toss them all.  
  
Ohh it’s what you do to me  
Ohh Izaya you’re a flea  
Ohh you are such a creep  
Ohh Izaya you’re a flea  
  
But Shinjuku is still too near  
And if I ever have to hear  
Your voice again I think I’ll go insane.  
Our friends all sigh and lecture us  
But we’ll just keep on fighting ‘cause  
I know that none of them have felt this rage.  
  
So hold still, let me pummel you  
And by the time that I get through  
Your face will never ever be the same.  
And you’re to blame.  
  
Hey there, Izaya, stay away and don’t come near me.  
One more glimpse of that stupid fur trim  
And I’ll be throwing street signs like I do.  
You know it’s all because of you.  
You can’t do whatever you want to!  
Hey there, Izaya, you’re a douche.  
This hit’s for you.  
  
Ohh it’s what you do to me  
Ohh Izaya you’re a flea  
Ohh you are such a creep  
Ohh Izaya you’re a flea  
Such a freakin’ flea.  
OhhhARRGGHHH!


End file.
